Kazuki Araya and the 24-7 Championship
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Kazuki runs into R-Truth, and he wins the WWE 24/7 Championship! And he celebrates with the other girls in the Ninja Seeking Club! However, they don't believe him. What to do? Rated T for mild language and mild violence.


**_(Narrated by Kazuki Araya)_**

* * *

A boy in brown hair, wearing a white shirt and black pants, was walking home from school, as he yawned.

_One day, after school, I was getting tired. I figured I should just head home and watch some anime. That, and maybe do some homework._

Suddenly, a dark-skinned guy in a black tank and cargo pants was running away, with a green leather belt and a gold plate on it. It says "_WWE 24/7 Championship_".

_Hold up… Is that?_

The boy was stunned, as the man in black ran into an alleyway. He figured it out and said, "My god… That's R-Truth! He's a WWE Superstar! But why is running with that belt in his arms?"

The belt R-Truth was wearing and holding is the WWE 24/7 Championship. Introduced as a new belt, all for the lower card and mid card stars, this belt is the successor to the long-retired WWF Hardcore Championship, which was defended 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, created by the late Crash Holly. This rule is forever known as the _Crash Holly Rule_.

Kazuki, the boy in white, ran to the alleyway, as he went to find R-Truth. When he got there, he saw a huge stampede of wrestlers, who made it to Mizaki City. Some of them included Drake Maverick, EC3, Titus O'Neil, Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel, Jinder Mahal, Curt Hawkins, Zack Ryder, Mojo Rawley, Robert Roode, and others. They were accompanied by a man in black and white stripes. He was a referee. They arrived at the alley, as Jinder barked, "YOU! Kid!"

Kazuki tittered, "Who me?"

_As I stood by Jinder Mahal, his intimidating look shivers me. He's much like my friends, but… He is scary. But look at the names of these stars!_

Jinder boomed, "Where is Truth?"

_I know where he went. He hid in the alley. But I'm no fool. I told them a lie, and I made sure R-Truth was safe._

Kazuki then said, "He went that way! I saw him duck down this alleyway, but he jumped off to the next street ahead."

Drake said, "Thanks, kid! That jerk will pay for RUINING MY WEDDING!" He dashed off, likewise the others.

_He ruined a wedding? I wonder why…_

The wrestlers ran off, as they went in the wrong direction. Kazuki giggled, "Suckers."

He walked off, but then he curiously ducked into the alleyway. He called, "Yo! Coast is clear! They're gone."

R-Truth smiled, climbing out of the trashcan, "Thanks, kid. I need to get out of here. Everyone wants my 24/7 Championship! I'm not safe _anywhere_!"

Kazuki smiled, "No problem."

_It was then I realize… What if I become champion? Johnny would freak! He'd be so jealous! Or maybe…_

He suddenly had a fantasy of his friends, and was in a mesmerizing fantasy.

* * *

_Kazuki cheered, "HEY! I'M A WWE CHAMPION, GUYS!" He raised the 24/7 title high to his friends, who are all girls._

_Akari, a girl in a blue overalls and blonde hair, smiled, "KAZUKI? YOU WON?"_

_Enju, a girl in long black hair, wearing a white summer dress, smiled, "Congratulations!"_

_Ricka, a girl in short silver hair, wearing a white blouse and black shorts, said, "You won. Congrats."_

_Myu, a girl in pink hair, done in pigtails, wearing a white and pink dress, smiled, "Senpai, congratulations!"_

_They all hugged him, as Kazuki cheered, "YO, HAG! I'M THE CHAMP! I DID IT! I CHAMP! YAY!"_

* * *

Kazuki grinned from ear to ear, as he held up his katana sword. He whispered, "Oh, ho-ho-ho… Kazuki Araya, WWE Champion… I can hardly wait…"

_Armed with my Kamuy, I decided to get at this guy, and all my fantasies will come true. I won't kill him. This guy's a popular star. Imagine the boys loving me, and the girls adoring me of my success! No one would believe me! Right… I need to sneak up to him, real close…_

He crept towards Truth, from behind, and pulled out his sword. R-Truth asked, as he turned around, "Oh, hey, kid-!"

**WHAM!  
**Kazuki knocked Truth out with his sword.

_I hit him with the back of my blade. And then I covered him, rolling him down on the ground._

The referee emerged, as he asked, "Hey, kid! What are you doing?"

Kazuki stopped and asked, "Hold on… What is this 24/7 Title?"

The ref explained, "That's a title that is defended, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, anytime, anywhere."

_Anywhere?! ANY TIME?! No wonder they're after him! NO! I can't let him be spared! IT'S MINE!_

Kazuki called, "That's all I want to know! COUNT!"

"NO! Kid, you're not-!"

"DAMMIT! DO IT! It's defended 24/7, right?"

"Right…"

"THEN COUNT THE FALL!"

_I piled onto R-Truth, as the referee, confused as he is, made the count._

The referee counted, as Kazuki pinned R-Truth, "1! 2! 3! New champ!"

_VICTORY! I'm a WWE Champion!_

Kazuki grabbed the belt and cheered, "YES! I WIN!" He paused and said, "Uh, nice meeting you. Bye!"

He dashed off, as R-Truth was out cold. The referee tried to revive him.

_Using my ninja skills and stealth, I fled from the ruckus I caused, and emerged victorious! Now I got to avoid the wrestlers that go after MY 24/7 Title! I have to show the others. So, I texted to my friends, and fled to the park, near the river._

* * *

_When I arrived, everyone was here. Akari, Enju, Ricka, Myu, Tengge, Lily, Yamabuki, Cy, & Nanao. They were all waiting for me. I can't wait for the HUGE praise of my darling beauties!_

Akari cheered, "Hey, look! Kazuki!"

Enju asked, "Kazuki, what's wrong?"

Lily, a tall woman in a purple summer outfit, with long dark blue hair, done in a ponytail, responded to him, "Is it another enemy attack? The Yatagarasu, again?"

Kazuki said, "No."

Tengge, a woman in purple hair and a blue blouse, asked, "What is it? Are you teasing us?"

Kazuki stated, "Would I lie to you?"

Cy, a small girl in an orange outfit, and with short light brown hair, done in a left side ponytail, remarked, "Onii-chan, wuh iz dat?"

"Oh, this?" He held up the title, as the others were stunned.

_Here comes the cheers!_

He smiled, "I'm a WWE Champion! I won the 24/7 Title!"

_The girls cheer me on, as I am a champion to them! …or, so I thought._

Yamabuki, a girl in an orange tied top and denim shorts, jeered, "Yeah, right! Yer pulling our legs, Kazuki~!"

Lily asked, "Is that what this is about?"

Kazuki smiled, "You don't believe me? I ran into WWE Star, R-Truth, and he has this championship belt, and the referee said that it's defended, anytime, anywhere, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week."

Nanao, a girl in green hair, and a light beige summer outfit, barked, "Baloney! No championship is defended, at all times!"

Kazuki said, "Well, _this _one is."

Enju huffed, "Kazuki, what the heck? What kind of excuse is that?"

Akari smiled, "I don't know, but I think this is pure gold."

He said, "Of course it is! It's a WWE Title! LOOK!"

_I handed them the title, and they were speechless._

Akari was amazed, "Ooooooooooh!"

Myu looked at it and said, "Hau… It's solid gold… and with a green strap."

Nanao smiled, "OOOOOH! Such leather design…"

Yamabuki sighed, "Yeah, but the design is ugly. It's too simple."

Ricka responded, "Simple."

Cy analyzed it and said, "Hmm… Solid gold, weighs about 15lbs. It's weal!"

Nanao gasped, "Real gold?"

Enju barked, "Seriously? That's a WWE Championship Belt?"

Tengge said, "I don't follow wrestling, but it looks legit to me."

He smirked, "See? Isn't it? Now, what do you say we celebra-?"

"JUST A MOMENT!" Lily barked, and stated, "How do we know it's a real deal? You didn't steal it from that wrestler."

He said, "NO! It's legit. This belt is defended, 24-7, anywhere!"

Yamabuki said, "He's right. Why I heard that R-Truth won that back, 35,000 feet above, heading to Saudi Arabia."

Enju boomed, "Suou-san, that is ridiculous! How could a wrestling win it, up in the air?"

Nanao smirked, "You'd have to be on an airplane."

_They… They don't believe me? Some friends! Why are they suddenly debating that I stole from a poor guy? Well, I did, but the referee was present. And I had no choice! And they stared at me, with a glare on their faces._

"It's truth! Would I lie to any of you guys?" He stated.

Lily said, "Tell me… Where was your proof?"

He said, "Look! All I did was lure R-Truth into the alley, and a ref was there-." He gulped, "And…"

_Uh-oh… Maybe I should start from the beginning, before it's-._

Enju cried, "KAZUKI! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"

_Too late._

Nanao roared, "YOU THIEF!"

Ricka yelled, "EVIL NINJA!"

He yelled, "NO! It's true! I used my Kamuy, but I knocked him out! I didn't kill him! That would be barbaric!"

Cy said, "He's wight. He's telling da twuth."

Tengge asked, "Yeah, but… Why did you attack him?"

"He was running from the other superstars that were after him, in Mizaki City!" He cried, "I lured them away, and somehow… I got… greedy?"

_Everyone is glaring at me, in an ice cold glare. They… They don't believe me! They have to!_

Enju growled, "Kazuki, you big jerk! And to think you were a noble ninja!"

Akari cried, "You robber!"

Ricka yelled, "Scumbag!"

_URK! The pain… Jabs of hate towards me. This isn't what I wanted!_

A girl in long brown hair, a white and purple school uniform, and wearing hoop earrings and makeup, appeared to the others, as she asked, "Hey, guys. Like, sorry I'm late. Was there an emergency?"

Enju said, "You're just in time, Kokonohi-san! Kazuki, tell her!"

Kazuki smiled, "Alright, I will! Hopefully, Hotaru will believe me!"

Hotaru gasped, "O! M! G! YOU GOT THAT WWE CHAMPIONSHIP BELT? MY GAWD!"

Enju explained, "You better let me explain what happened…"

He said, "NO! Let me fully explain."

_As I explain to Hotaru about my heroics, I feel like I'm steadily about to be punished for something I did that was entertaining. Honestly, I didn't kill R-Truth! I hope he recovers, soon, so I can give that belt back to him. GOD, I'M AN IDIOT!_

**XXXXX**

Back at the alleyway, R-Truth stood up and moaned, rubbing his head, "Ugh… What happen? Wh-? Where's my belt?"

The referee said, "Truth, I'm sorry! That kid attacked you and stole your belt! I tried to stop him, but rules are rules! It's official!"

"WHAT?"

"You were pinned, 1-2-3, and he stole the title! I'm sorry, but the referee's ruling is final."

R-Truth ran off and shouted, "WELL, COME ON! We gotta find that belt!"

R-Truth and the referee raced off, as they were looking for the 24/7 Championship. Kazuki has it, and he's already in his own problems.

**XXXXX**

Way worse than R-Truth's issues.

Hotaru cried, "WTF?! You stole that championship? Dude, why?"

Kazuki pleaded, "Hotaru, you have to believe me! I didn't kill him, but I used the Kamuy!"

Ricka said, "Dirty move."

Nanao snorted, "You shouldn't have done that."

Lily said, "But it sounded right."

Kazuki sobbed, "Come on, you guys… You know that I won it! The referee said that it's defended, anytime, anywhere!"

Yamabuki grinned, "A belt that is defended, 24-7, is illogical. But hey, at least we have an excuse to do it."

"Do what?"

Enju sparked up, as everyone was prepared to attack. Kazuki gulped.

_They all don't believe me! Even Cy? I was surrounded by a sea of hate towards me. What gives?_

Akari roared, "You thieving ninja!"

He cried, "I DIDN'T STEAL IT!"

Lily called, "I bet you stole it from a jewelry shop!"

Myu sobbed, "How could you?"

Nanao barked, "You cruel jerk!"

_They… What is with you guys? You don't know pro wrestling?_

He cried, "NO! It's not how it went! I REALLY DID WIN! GUYS? NO! WAIT! CY! BELIEVE ME!"

Cy responded, "I bewieve you… but wid no pwoof, we can con-cwude dat you stole dis beld."

_ARGH! Beaten by a technicality!_

Enju roared, "Are you ready? FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT, YOU HENTAI!"

_Should've guessed what came next._

**ZAP! BOOM!  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Kazuki was on the ground, as he was fried and charred from Enju's lightning.

Enju roared, "You're a despicable person, you hentai!"

Ricka yelled, "Disgraceful ninja!"

Kazuki was passing out, as he narrated, "_So, I was expecting… a little praise, but everyone glares at me. As I was losing consciousness, with everyone hating me now… I figure that winning that title was still wor-._"  
**PLOMP!  
**"OOMPH!"

The girls were shocked, as R-Truth suddenly appeared, with the referee counting the fall, "1! 2! 3! New champ!"

R-Truth grabbed the belt back and cheered, "YES! I DID IT! I GOT IT BACK!"

Enju gasped, "Huh?"

Yamabuki was shocked, "Is that…?"

Every girl was speechless, as Kazuki groaned, "ugh… what happened?"

_Did I… … … LOSE?_

Kazuki passed out and was lifeless, as R-Truth stared at each girl. He asked, "Huh… Uh, which one of you is Carmella? Uh… and why are you in colored hair?"

Enju barked, "EXCUSE ME?"

Nanao shivered, "OH, MY GOD! THAT'S…"

Lily was puzzled, "So… That means…"

R-Truth called, "You saw nothing! Gotta bounce!"

Cy smiled, "Bye-bye~!"

R-Truth ran off with the belt, as the referee was trying to revive Kazuki, already unconscious from Enju's lightning.

Yamabuki gasped, "THAT WAS R-TRUTH!"

They cried, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Akari was stunned, "Tha-? That was… He's real?"

Ricka cried, "Huh? Truth?!"

Myu was shaken, "HAU?!"

Cy gasped, "HIM?"

Tengge whimpered, "Uh-oh…"

They looked down at Kazuki, who was still out, and were completely shocked and crushed.

Hotaru gagged, "Oooooooooooooooooh… Did we, like, just…"

Lily nodded, as Enju whimpered, "Oh, no… What have I done?"

Akari sobbed, "ENJU, YOU STUPID IDIOT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ricka yelled, "IDIOT!"

Enju gasped, "But… But he-!"

Nanao cried, "WHAT HAVE WE DONE?"

Tengge sniffled, "He was… a champion?"

Lily said, "So, it _was _true… Kazuki won, but…"

Myu pouted, "Senpai lost…"

Cy sobbed, "Onii-chan…"

Enju was stunned, as Hotaru said, "Seriously? A title defended, anytime, anywhere, for 24 hours? Like, what a bizarre ruling."

Yamabuki asked, "Hey, you! Referee!"

He asked, "Yes, ma'am?"

Lily asked, "Was that title for real? Is it defended 24/7?"

Nanao called, "OUT WITH IT!"

"Yes, ma'am. The 24/7 championship is defended, anytime, anywhere, for 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. It's a new WWE Championship, introduced. Your friend won it, in the back alleyway, and I had to count the pinfall. It's not an official ruling, but the referee's decision is final. I had no idea! I tried to stop him, but he-!"

The girls were stunned, as Enju bawled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cy whined, "WE… WE BLEW IT!"

Nanao wailed, "ENJU, YOU RUINED IT!"

Myu cried, "ENJU-SENPAI, WHY?"

Enju cried, "EH? But if that's true, then-! I thought he-! But then-! And we thought-! And he-, to him, and-!" She dropped to her knees and was completely defeated.

Yamabuki yelled, "Aw, gyp! We had no idea! Kazuki _did _beat R-Truth!"

Lily said, "But R-Truth won it back. That's the rule of the 24/7 Title."

Enju sobbed, "It's all my fault! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY, KAZUKI!"

Hotaru yelled, "You moron! Why didn't he say so, sooner?"

Nanao cried, "WE DIDN'T LISTEN! WE BLEW IT!"

Everyone was saddened and crying that Kazuki won the 24/7 Championship, and then lost it, after a misunderstanding. Yamabuki was upset, but then grinned from ear-to-ear, "Wait a minute… If that title is defended 24/7… then…"

She grinned wildly and laughed, "**YOWIE WOWIE!** WE CAN WIN IT BACK FOR HIM!"

The girls stopped crying and bawling, as they heard the news of Yamabuki's word.

Tengge blushed, "So… WE have to win it?"

Lily said, "The 24/7 Title is defended, at any time… But…"

Myu asked, "So… That means…"

Cy smiled, "It's a legit title!"

Nanao grinned, "And that means…"

Hotaru smirked, "If _we _win…"

Ricka nodded, "Kazuki is avenged."

The referee asked, "Wait, ladies…"

They all grinned, as they suddenly realized that if one of them wins the 24/7 Title, Kazuki would be very happy to them.

Akari smiled, "Yeah…" She cheered, "I'll win it back for him!"

Hotaru called, "Oh, NO! Karie's not winning it! I don't, like, know what's going on, but I want that gold belt!"

Lily yelled, "Oh, no, you're not! _I'll _win it, for Kazuki! It's my fault I didn't believe him!"

Cy called, "ONII-CHAN'S TITLE! He won it, so now it's my turn to win it!"

Myu called, "NO! Kazuki-senpai won it, and we didn't believe him! We believe him now, so I'll win for him!"

Tengge said, "Nope. I'll win it for him."

Enju yelled, "GUYS! That's not the point!"

Akari smirked, "Sorry, but that title's mine!"

Ricka barked, "As if! MY TITLE!"

Yamabuki barked, "In your dreams, fam! MY TITLE!"

Each of the girls were infatuated by that sudden moment that _they _want the 24/7 Title, for themselves.

Myu called, "It's mine!"

Lily roared, "NO! IT'S ALL MINE!"

Ricka barked, "MINE!"

Nanao yelled, "NO! MINE!"

Hotaru cried, "MINE!"

Enju cried, "LISTEN TO ME, DAMN IT!"

Tengge called, "You ladies wouldn't last long in the ring! I'll win back the title for Kazuki!"

Akari yelled, "NO, MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Enju hollered, "**LISTEN TO MEEEEEEEEEE!**"

Yamabuki called to the referee, "WHERE'S R-TRUTH?"

The referee pointed at the direction of Truth leaving, as Yamabuki dragged him off with her, "COME ON! I need you for this!"

The girls gasped, as the referee cried, "Wa-wait! WAIT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

Yamabuki dashed off, as Akari followed her, "NO! WAIT FOR ME!"

Ricka yelled, chasing after them, "MY TITLE!"

Lily and Tengge rushed after them, as Nanao yelled, "OH, NO, YOU DON'T, YOU UNWORTHY NINJAS!"

Myu cried, "HAU, WAIT FOR ME!"

Cy screamed, "ONII-CHAN'S TITLE! MINE MINE MINE!"

Enju cried, "WAIT! GUYS? GUYS! **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!**"

Every girl raced off, going after R-Truth and the 24/7 Championship. They agreed to win it for Kazuki, however… their own personal greed ended up hunting for the title, even more.

Enju was left behind, as she sighed, "Idiots… I have no interest in that belt… Let them kill each other over it." She blushed, as she giggled, "All for me…" She kissed him and smiled, "My prize…"

She revived Kazuki, as he moaned, "Ungh… What happened?"

_As I woke up, Enju was by my side. She held onto me, and she was sad._

"I'm sorry…" she sniffled.

He asked, "Huh? Why are you sad?"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you…"

"ENJU! It's true! I am the WWE 24/7 Cha-!" He looked for his belt, but he asked, "Where's my belt? Where's my championship?"

Enju sighed, "You lost… And… You were right… I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She sniffled, with tears in her eyes, "I was lost in the moment! I thought you were a thief! I didn't know!"

_I lost? R-Truth won it back? NO! IT CAN'T BE!_

He yelled, "YOU'RE CRAZY! WE HAVE TO GO GET IT! I WON!"

Enju cried, "NO!" She tackled him down and sniffled, "No! It's not worth it! I…"

_Enju prevented me from winning it back? Why?_

"I hurt you, and we all thought you stole that belt, out of evil… and then a referee and a wrestler appeared, and stole the belt away from you. Suou-san and Lily asked the referee, and the ruling is legit. And we all didn't believe you, at first…"

_Oh… Enju, with tears rolling down her face, felt upset over what she's done. I don't blame her. I'm used to it, but… I guess I didn't warn everyone that this is a real title, with rather odd rules._

"I'm sorry, Enju… But it's true of what I said," he said, "I lured the other wrestlers away, and I knocked out Truth, and won the belt. I had no idea he'd come after me."

She smiled, "Yeah… But still, don't do something like that, okay? I mean, you should've, at least, warned us."

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, if I kept that title for so long, I'd leave all of you."

"I know…"

"So, how should we tell everyone else about my win?"

"We don't." She stated, "We'll keep it under wraps. Besides, if word comes out, the news might expose our real identities as ninjas. Didn't you ever thought about _that_?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. GOD, I'm such an idiot! I had the gold in my hands, and I lost it…"

She hugged him and blushed, "No… You lost, but… _You're _my only championship, right now."

She placed his head on her bosom, and Kazuki smiled, "Thanks, Enju."

_As I lied onto Enju's huge breasts, while Enju comforts me, I realize that I was greedy to think that I would ever leave my friends over WWE… over one championship. Enju may not know this, but…  
She's my true championship prize. And that makes me happy, more than just a 15lbs. gold belt._

* * *

"CARMELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" R-Truth was running away, as Hotaru and Nanao were chasing him.

Nanao yelled, "GET BACK HERE!"

Hotaru yelled, "LIKE, YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!"

R-Truth ducked into an alleyway, but was ambushed by Tengge, who used her huge fan to knock Truth down. Tengge smirked, as she held her fan, "I win."

Nanao called, "NOT FOR LONG! Referee! Start the count!"

The referee counted, but Hotaru pulled her back, at 2. She called, "NO WAY! That is, like, my title! REF, PIN!"

Nanao whined, "AW, NO FAIR!"

The referee counted, "1! 2!"

But Yamabuki pulls her legs and threw her to the ground. Yamabuki smiled, "Sorry, fam. But Bookie has the title won!"

She pinned Truth, but Tengge swung her fan and called, "NOT SO FAST! **_WIND JUTSU!_**"

Nanao, Hotaru, & Yamabuki were blown away, and so was R-Truth. He scrambled off, and jetted out of the alleyway. He cried, "You girls are freaks! I'M OUT OF HERE!"

He disappeared, as Tengge yelled, "GET BACK HERE!" She stopped, as the others were strewn about on the ground.

Hotaru moaned, "Ouch…"

Nanao yelled, "TENGGE-SAN!"

Yamabuki cried, "YOU MORON!"

Tengge gasped, and giggled, "My bad."

R-Truth ran to the park, and hid behind the trees. But he was ambushed by Myu & Cy. Cy cheered, "DERE HE IS! GET HIM!"

They tackled down R-Truth and knocked him out. They pinned him together, but Cy said, "WAIT! Mew-Mew! One of us has ta pin him!"

Myu said, "You're right. Cy, get off him!"

"Nuttin' doin', Mew-Mew! YOU get offa him! I win dis for Onii-chan!"

"NO WAY! I-I… I have to win for senpai! I, Myu Momochi, must win the 24/7 Championship!"

"Not if I beat you, first!" Cy called, and shoved Myu off of Truth.

She pinned down, but R-Truth squirmed away, before Cy was about to pin him. Myu cried, "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Cy sobbed, "NOOOOOOOOOOO! ONII-CHAN'S TITLE!" She rushed off.

Myu cried, "HAAAAAAAAAAU! WAIT, CY!"

R-Truth ran all the way to the forest, and headed to a safe place. But then, a shadowy figure appeared and ambushed Truth with a spear in her hands.

"**_NINJUTSU: Shadow Bind!_**" It was Lily. She grabbed R-Truth's shadows and pinned him down.

He fell to the ground, and aimed his spear to his neck, "Surrender the belt!"

He cried, "What the heck's wrong with you girls?"

Lily called, "SURRENDER THE BELT! NOW DO IT! HAND IT OVER!"

Akari appeared, as she landed on R-Truth, "That's not how you do it! Pin him! Like this~!"

Akari pins Truth, as the referee counted, "1! 2!" But Lily shoved her off and said, "NO! I, uh, didn't realize. But okay!"

Lily pinned him down, but Akari pushed her off, crying, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I wanna pin her!"

Lily shouted, "NEVER! It's mine!"

Ricka snuck in, as Lily and Akari were arguing. Ricka nodded to the referee, "Hm."

The referee counted, as Ricka pinned R-Truth, "1! 2!" But R-Truth kicked out.

"RICKA!" They cried.

R-Truth dashed away, as Ricka yelled, "NO! FREEZE!"

Lily shouted, "WAIT! You can't use Ninjutsu, not in front of the referee!"

Akari sobbed, "He's getting away! USE EVERY TRICK, POSSIBLE!"

Ricka cried, "WHAT YOU SAID! WANT TITLE FOR KAZUKI! LOVE HIM!"

Akari shouted, "NO WAY! HE'LL LOVE ME! We made a mistake, and we'll redeem it, with Akari Hanao, the new 24/7 Champion!"

Lily dashed away in the shadows, as Akari & Ricka cried, following her, "HEY! NO FAIR!"

R-Truth kept running, as he clasped onto his title belt in his arms, running away from the ninja girls. "Oh, man… How many Carmellas are after me? MELLA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

All of the girls that pursued him started to run after him. Akari yelled, "GET HIM!"

Ricka called, "MY TITLE!"

Cy yelled, "ONII-CHAN'S TITLE!"

Yamabuki roared, "TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTH!"

Tengge called, "SURRENDER, YOU CLOWN!"

Myu panted, "HAU! COME! HAU! BACK! HAU!"

Nanao hollered, "MINE! ALL MINE!"

Lily yelled, "YOU'RE ONLY MAKING IT WORSE OFF!"

Hotaru cried, "THAT'S ALL MINE!"

They all shouted, "NO! IT'S MINE!"

R-Truth screamed, "**HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!**"

Suddenly, the group of wrestlers that were on the other side of town heard the noise. Drake Maverick yelled, "IT'S HIM! HE'S OVER THERE!"

They ran off, as the ninja girls were on the trail. R-Truth cried, "I need to get out of this city! Carmella's after me, and she's multiplied!"

He suddenly stopped, as the wrestlers found him. R-Truth moaned, "Oh, no…"

He was surrounded, as the wrestlers were to the left of him and the ninjas to the right of him. R-Truth made a break for the train station, and everyone started to chase after him. Truth fled to the train, through a crowd of people, and the others chased into the next car. The train rode off, and a few of the people were confused and stunned over what they saw.

Eventually, R-Truth left Japan and returned to WWE, and he took the 24/7 Championship back with him, along with the rest of the roster that went after his belt. None of the girls got to win the belt, at all. But they did return to Kazuki and apologized to him for a misunderstanding and their greed.

_I think I learned a valuable lesson of this… Ugh… NEVER wrestle for gold._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
